Be My SuperHero
by absolute nonsense
Summary: Izzie is still lying on the bathroom floor but this time, Alex comes and lies next to her. OneShot, takes place in 3x01.


**A/N: Ok, so this is my first Grey's Anatomy fic. So, be nice. I started watching GA when the third season started. I don't know a lot about season 1 and 2, but I do know the story of Alex and Izzie, and I am a fan. I love them together. And now many people write stories about them, come on guys, they have such an amazing chemistry! lol. Anyways, I hope you guys will like this. You know what to do any the end, good and bad comments are all welcomed. PLEASE R&R :♥**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**Note: It might seem at first that Izzie is still in love with Denny, but at the end she knows who she loves. And we all know that Alex and Izzie are so meant to be. ;)♥**

* * *

_**Be My Super-Hero, Come & Save Me**_

She couldn't feel anything. Her legs, her arms, her whole body, nothing. All she could feel was her, breathing and how slow her heart was beating. Izzie felt as if she were about to melt. Apart of her was missing, and that part was gone.

They would come and lie down right next to her, telling her things, she did not want to hear. George, Cristina and Meredith all wanted to help Izzie, but she didn't want there help. She'd wonder at times, why hasn't Alex came and lie down next to her, trying to convince her to get up. But when ever she thinks of Alex, she'd would feel some what guilty, and Denny would come running back into her head.

She replayed the moment where her and Alex first met. _"Surgery's hard core." _Izzie sure as hell knows now, that it is hard core.It was love at first sight. She would defiantly admit. She did not like Alex at first. As a matter of fact, she hated him. But she knew he never hated her. No matter how much he annoyed her, he liked her. She'd smile at that. You could say that they're love is unique. It's special, they have that hate you, love you thing going on and no matter how hard she tries to hate Alex, she couldn't, she'd just end up loving him. Izzie was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice who came in.

The door opened quietly, and he walked in. The sight of the lonely girl, lying on the bathroom floor, made Alex just wanted to pick her up and carry her in his arms and just walk away with her forever, but he knew he couldn't do that. He walked closer to her, and sat right next to her. When Izzie saw someone sit in front of her. Her thought bubble popped.

"What do you want?" Izzie asked, not even noticing who that was. Alex slid down and laid next to her. For some reason, it was hard for Izzie to breath. She felt like she was going to cry.

"Izzie..." Alex started.

"No. No. I..." She didn't even know what to say. Alex turned his head and looked at her. Meredith mentioned to Alex, that Izzie was a wrack. Laying down on the bathroom floor, not moving a muscle. No one forced Alex to come. They didn't have to. They all knew he still love Izzie, that that he would eventually come here on his own.

"Izzie." Alex started again. "You can't do this to yourself. You love Denny don't you?" Izzie thought about. "And he also loved you and a guy that loves you like that, he doesn't want you to do this to yourself."

"Alex, please, please, just go."

"Izz." Alex couldn't take it. It hurt so much to see her like this.

"It hurts Alex. It hurts so much." Izzie said with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Maybe it hurts for a reason."

"A stupid reason."

"Izzie. I know. I know it hurts like hell, and I know you don't deserve this. But that's life, you've got to live with it. No matter how much you wish this never happened to you, no matter how much you cry. You gotta live with it. 'Cause it's not Denny anymore." Alex says, trying to comfort her.

"I know, but I can't help but think it's my fault." Izzie sobs.

"But it's not."

"I know. But...maybe, maybe I could have done something. I would have been there early, really. But, I just wanted to look nice. I wanted to be beautiful. I couldn't decided on what dress to wear...and...I..." Izzie begun to cry louder and harder, and Alex did was wrap one of his arms around her, holding her.

"Give it time, it'll be ok."

"Alex..." He held her closer and they slowly got up. They were sitting down and Alex pulled Izzie onto his lap as she cried harder on his shoulder, and all he would do was rock her and whisper 'shh.' in her whisper. That's all he could do, was just be there for her.

"Izzie, come on, let's get up. Let's go." Izzie shook her head. "Come on Izz, let's go. I promise, everything is going to be alright." Izzie stared right into Alex's eyes. She searched looking for something. She could see in his eyes, that he was that he really cared for her. He looked into her eyes, all he could see was pain, and he wanted to be there for her, the best he could. Izzie needed someone to save her. In her eyes, he was screaming 'save me'. Alex wanted to save, he wanted to be her super-hero. They broke her gaze and slowly begin to stand up, Alex helped her, and he got up as well.

Alex smiled sadly at her. He did care for her. In fact, he still loved her. But he couldn't tell her that. Not yet at least. She was still in pain. Her fiancé had died. And it killed her. Alex would never leave her. Alex wiped away the tears on her face.

"Izzie…everything's gonna be ok." Izzie nodded her head, not really believing him. But, maybe he was right. Maybe it was suppose to hurt for a reason. Maybe it'll be ok. Maybe all she needed is some time.

"Thanks Alex." Izzie smiled and placed a kiss on Alex's cheek. He smiled.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

"Alex. Will you stay with me?" Izzie asked.

"I would never leave you." He says snd wraps her arm protectively around her and they walk out of the bathroom together.

He was saving her, he was her super-hero.

**

* * *

****A/N: So there it is. I hoped you guys all liked it. I just noticed how not many people write Alex and Izzie fanfics. Come on. We all love them :P lol, anyways, like, love or hate? Let me know. If you liked it, I might probably write some more GA stuff. Anyways, good and bad comments are all accepted! Thanks xox**

**-Mezz ♥**


End file.
